


Understanding

by Frank1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly, Burp Kink, Burping, Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, burp fetish, gassy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frank1/pseuds/Frank1
Summary: Cameron struggles to hide his fetish from his friend Paul.





	1. Chapter 1

Cameron stood on line waiting to get his lunch and go sit and eat, he shuffled his feet making his way to the front. He bought a ham sandwich and a sprite. After paying for it he wandered the cafeteria for a minute or two before locating Paul sitting at a table nearby.

He was stuffing his face as usual, his mouth was filled to the brim with food. Cameron made his away to the table and sat across from him. He chewed his food slowly, and watched as Paul ate with growing fascination, no girl would have failed to notice his attractive features,beneath his short beard which was trimmed closely. His cheeks were full to bursting with food as he swallowed it down.  
  
Cameron watched as Paul reached for his drink and drained it in a few gulps. His Adams apple moving up and down as he drank. Cameron quivered in anticipation, his hands gripped the edge of the table. After Paul finished his drink, he let out a belch that was unexpectedly loud. Rubbing his stomach Paul followed through with another burp. Cameron felt his jeans tighten suddenly, he was extremely uncomfortable.  
  
Paul unaware of what transpired, smiled at him. "Much better" he said patting his stomach lightly.  
  
Cameron blushed and turned away, he was barely able to look him in the eye, he always had a fetish for burping guys. He had known it for a while, he had never been able to burp himself, but he greatly enjoyed the pleasure of witnessing others at work. He had met Paul in gym class and they were paired together and they hit off from there.  
  
They spent a lot of time in each others company, getting to know one another. He had always noticed that Paul could burp whenever he wanted to. He would belch at random times whenever he felt the need for burp. He stood back and watched as he swallowed air and then expelled it out of his mouth to make a sound that was glorious to him.  
  
Playing videos games together, he would hear a sharp intake of breath as Paul breathed in large amounts of air. He found that Paul would use his belches to distract Cameron to gain an advantage in whatever game they played. He would always stop and marvel at the self satisfied expression that would come over Paul's face as the belched. He would rub his stomach occasionally, that was when it became difficult. He was far too aroused to even play, his boner was visible even under his controller. These distractions worked every-time, he could never concentrate with Paul letting out belches every few minutes. He would stare at Paul transfixed while the game was going on and Paul would turn to look at him, his eyes were a bright blue, slightly covered by his tangled messy brown hair.  
  
He would pause the game and ask what's wrong, Cameron would shrug and they would get back to playing. Recently, Cameron decided to try something that he thought would work. When Paul came over, usually when his parents were out, he would grab some soda out of the fridge and challenge him to a burp off. He would never try to beat him, he doubted he could ever beat Paul. Paul let out burp after burp, further increasing Cameron's arousal. He moved his free hand down his pants and stroked himself. Sighing softly as he rubbed one out, Paul had almost caught him a few times. He would turn slightly at him to check what he was doing. He quickly placed his hand back on his controller. When he was sure Paulwasn't looking he would pleasure himself some more as Paul gulped more air and burped like he didn't have a care in the world.  
  
When he came, he leaned his head back, sighed. Paul hadn't noticed a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

  Cameron sat sweating profusely, his legs were shaking like crazy. He bit on his lip to prevent the moan from escaping his lips. He stared up at the ceiling panting, his headphones secure in his ears as he let the sound wash over him.

He adjusted the volume, the burps from the video he was currently watching grew louder. He was in ecstasy. He was on the verge of cumming, when a knock on the bathroom door caused him to jump. He quickly paused the video and responded to the incessant knocking.

"I'm almost done." he said.

He listened as his mothers footsteps moved away from the door. Sighing with relief, he went back to the video, he watched with fascination as the guy in the video gulped massive amounts of air.

He couldn't barely contain his excitement, he came hard into his open palm. His head rested against the toilet. He had been on edge all week. Paul had been spending less and less time with him, always wrapped in sports, he had to find gratification else where.  
  
He sat there for long moments, thinking about how much he missed Paul when he's phone buzzed. He looked down and saw he had a text from Paul. Grinning, he looked at what it said.  
  
_What's up_  
  
_Nothing much hbu_  
  
_You want to come over? I'm bring a couple friends as well_  
  
He sat staring down his phone for a moment, he quickly typed a response  
  
_Who are they?_  
  
_Just some guys from the team, you in or not?_  
  
_Hell yeah!!_  
  
He smiled to himself as he cleaned up, he was glad to have something to do tonight.  
  
Later when he arrived at  Paul's house, he knocked on the door. He waited for good minute before Paul answered the door smiling down at him.  
  
"Come in man." he motioned for him to come inside, Cameron walked in and saw a group of guys sitting down on the couch nearby.  
  
Paul grinning "That's Jack, Matt and Josh."  
  
They all waved to him, he nodded back shy. He wasn't sure what make of them.  
  
He sat in chair and observed them all. They were all in pretty good shape, Jack sipped his soda lightly.  
  
It was quiet before, a loud belch broke the silence. Blushing, Cameron turned in the direction of the noise, he saw that it was Paul.  
  
Grinning sheepishly at him, Paul shrugged "Excuse me."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes, "Please, that was weak I could do better."  
  
Paul smiled "Bring it."  
  
Cameron watched with anticipation, as they both sucked down air. He heard a sharp intake of breath, followed by a loud belch from Paul.  
  
He watched as Jack responded with gulping down small bits of air and pushing out forcefully into a long burp. Jack groaned and clutched his stomach, "I think it's stuck." he said. He pressed on his stomach a few times, before go towards Cameron. Cameron watched as Jack tried unsuccessfully to force the air out. "Hey man, help me out."  
He walked over to Cameron, "Just punch me in the stomach."  
  
He got up trembling and pressed down hard on Jack's stomach. The burp rushed past his lips, and sigh of relief followed afterwards. The other guys joined in, it was a frenzy of noises and sounds. Cameron took a his seat and folded his arms in his lap, desperate to conceal his erection. He watched it go back and forth, occasionally they would burp at the same time.  
  
Then they started to burp in each other's faces, two of them would hold the other down while the other burped in their face.  
  
He was far too aroused to even think, he quickly got up and made his way towards the bathroom upstairs. He slammed the door behind him and locked it. Sitting on the toilet, he began to pleasure himself to what he had just witnessed.

He could still hear the noises from downstairs, he was eager to cum. He felt himself drifting on the feeling, his mind wrapped in the pleasure of what he had just seen. His back arched as he came, it splattered onto his hand. Leaning back, he sighed and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron sat facing Paul, Paul had invited him over. He couldn't find it in him to refuse his best friend. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything Paulspoke first.   
  
"So what happened yesterday? You ran off into the bathroom, you okay?'  
  
Cameron frowned, he felt like he had to say something, he knew the reason but he couldn't just tell him.   
  
He sighed, "Look I've got something to tell you."  
  
Paul nodded but said nothing "I hope you don't hold it against me or anything."   
  
Paul smiled at him "Whatever it is, I won't judge."  
  
"Really?" Cameron hadn't expected that, he was sure if he told him about his fetish, he would freak out.   
  
"Okay here goes..." he paused and stared at his hands, they were shaking like crazy.   
  
"I have a burping fetish." he said as fast as he could.  
  
Paul looked at him curiously for a moment before a grin broke out on his face. "I think that's pretty cool."  
  
"What?" Cameron stared at him in shock, he had never shared his secret with anyone and Paul thought it was cool?  
  
"Yeah, I mean that does explain a few things. I mean I noticed that you were acting kind of strange whenever I let one rip, I figured it was because you didn't like me burping around you, I made you uncomfortable."   
  
Cameron frowned and looked at the ground, and said nothing.  
  
"Then when you went to the bathroom, I figure you didn't want to be around me." he smirked "Well, now I know why, I'm a little too much for you aren't I?"  
  
Cameron looked up at his friend's smiling face and nodded.  
  
"I had a girlfriend with the same fetish, I would always set her off." he winked at Cameron.  
  
"So you're not freaked out even a little?" he said quietly.  
  
"Nope, I think it's awesome, it gives me more opportunities to mess with you." he grinned hugely.   
  
Cameron walked up until he was right in front of Paul, shyly he asked "So, if I asked you to burp for me you would?"  
  
  
Paul shrugged "Why not? It's something we could do together as friends."   
  
Cameron smiled, "Well, can I feel you're stomach?"  
  
Paul nodded and Cameron placed his hand directly on Paul stomach. Paul took in air slowly, Cameron felt himself getting aroused again, as Paul began to intake more and more air.   
  
He started to fill his cheeks with air, he could hear his swallows quite clearly. He pressed down on his stomach causing a loud belch to come through his lips and out of his mouth.  
  
It was massive in volume and stretched out for a few seconds. Paul let out an exaggerated sigh, he looked up and winked at him. "How was that?" he asked smirking.  
  
Cameron let out a gasp of wonder and astonishment, "It was amazing" he said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron sat shocked from Paul sitting nearby, he couldn't believe this was happening to him.   
  
He had admitted his fetish to his friend and he hadn't freaked out on him. It was such relief that he didn't have this secret anymore.   
  
Paul cleared his throat before speaking " I don't know what kind of burps you want me to do, do you have any in particular?"   
  
Cameron rubbed his hands together eagerly, he grinned "I just want you to do the loudest and longest ones you can do."  
  
Paul nodded, "Also, if you could take you're shirt off. I would like to see the process as it's happening."  
  
Paul grinned "Sure" he pulled his shirt up over his head and threw on the back of the chair. He stood up facing Cameron, then he began to suck in air to his stomach.  
  
Cameron watched transfixed by what was happening, he was already getting hard as he saw Paul stomach sucked in revealing his ribs.   
  
He waited in anticipation, he said "Could you put your hand on your stomach, it's hotter."  
  
Paul placed a hand onto his stomach taking in more air as he did so. Finally he let a huge burp that caused Cameron to grip the edge of the table.   
  
Paul let out a groan and sat back down rubbing his stomach. Cameron actively tried to not to jack off in front of him, he would do that when he was alone.   
  
"I could keep going" Paul said smiling at him.   
  
Cameron nodded "Don't stop on my account."   
  
Paul grinned and began to do a series of rapid fire belches, one after the other. Cameron gasped in astonishment and wonder at his prowess, he started to shake in his seat, his eyes transfixed by him.  
  
Paul paused before covering his mouth, and let out another burp. He began to do a few closed mouth ones.  
  
Cameron sat there, his erection getting harder to conceal by the moment. He bit his lip, and put his arm over his lap. He attempted to force his arousal down.   
  
Paul walked up to the fridge and fetched a soda, he chugged it effortlessly. His Adam apple working furiously up and down his throat. He placed the empty can on the table before let out another burp out of the corner of his mouth.   
  
He sat back down and rubbed his stomach slowly, he pressed down on it causing another belch to spill from his lip.   
  
Cameron moved his hand down his pants, and stroked himself under the table. He wanted to be subtle, he bit on his lip to keep himself from moaning out loud.   
  
Paul smiled back at him and rubbed his stomach again. He pressed down on his stomach, and let out a burp that was cut short. He frowned "I think it's stuck."  
  
Cameron was close to climax now, his eyes were on the ceiling. He turned just in time to see Paul let out a huge burp, which stretched out for a good six seconds.  
  
Cameron collapsed in his chair, sweating and full of relief as he came.


	5. Chapter 5

Cameron sat watching Paul, he wasn't sure what to say. They had started to see each other less and less, as Paulwas preoccupied with sports and the like. Now they were over at Cameron's house and he was uncertain what he wanted from Paul.  
  
Paul smiled at him , "Yeah so I've been looking at some belching videos, just to get an idea of what you like. Some of those guys are pretty impressive, but I've got another thing you haven't tried."  
  
Cameron raised an eyebrow, he wasn't sure what he meant by that.  
  
Paul grinned before continuing "Do you know how to burp on command."  
  
Cameron shook his head, for all his fascination with burps he had never actually learned. "No, I don't."  
  
"What if I teach you? Would you like that?' Paul said still grinning.  
  
Cameron struggled to contain his excitement, he could already picture the ways he would be able to satisfy himself if he knew how to burp.  
  
Paul got up and went into the fridge, he handed him a soda. "You can start with soda, and then I'll show you how it's done."  
  
Cameron accepted the soda from him, and opened it. He took a long draft of soda, he swallowed it down. He felt it go down his throat into his stomach.  
  
Already he could feel it in the pit of his stomach, he rubbed his stomach to ease it. He felt a burp rising up to the back of his throat.  
  
He was determined to make it a good one, he opened his mouth and burped.  
  
It wasn't loud like Paul's and it was short but it was audible. All and all it was an average burp.  
  
He blushed with embarrassment, he wanted a better burp than that.  
  
Paul gave him grin "That's okay you tried you're best, now watch me." he walked up to him until he was close enough to see his eyes. They were light blue and clear, Cameronblushed at their close proximity, "Put your hand on my stomach."  
  
Cameron obeyed he was almost eager to comply, it was so erotic to touch Paul and feel him taking in air.  
  
Paul lifted up his shirt to reveal his flat stomach, he had pretty good abs. "Now first what you want to do is swallow air, you sort of have to gulp it down like it's water."  
  
He proceeded to demonstrate, his cheeks started to fill up as he swallowed down the air. "So when you do this, it goes down to you're stomach." he ran his finger down to his navel. "Now, it's going to feel like you've got a stomach ache but that just means the air is down there and it's going to come up." He grinned as he swallowed down more air.  
  
" The more air you take in the louder the burp is going to be. So when you feel like your ready, you just push the air out." He placed a hand over Cameron's and pushed down. Paul let out a loud and clear burp, it was shorter than usual, Cameron resisted the urge to rub on Paul's stomach.  
  
Paul pulled his shirt back down and moved a little further back. "There's a second technique, that I also know of. I knew a few guys who couldn't do it so don't be disappointed if you can't get it."  
  
"This one is a little different, you have to swallow but you have to move the tip of your tongue to the back of your mouth. You'll swallow more air that way."  
  
He demonstrated again, he took in a deep breath his stomach was fully sucked in. As he took in breath, Cameron heard him inhale sharply. He watched gleefully as Paul placed a hand on his stomach again, his stomach was sucked in so much he could see his ribs.  
  
Paul lifted up his shirt, "Look, the air is all in here." he moved his hand around his stomach. "Now that the air is in here." his voice sounded strained as if he were holding back an eruption.  
  
"I just got to take in a bit more." he breathed in, Cameronwas shaking in his seat as Paul swallowed more air into his stomach.  
  
He moved until he was closer to Cameron, Cameron put a hand on his stomach again. He rubbed it slightly, he could hear small noises coming from Paul's stomach.  
  
Paul opened his mouth to burp but nothing came, he rubbed his stomach and pressed. Nothing came up, "Do you mind?" he asked.  
  
Cameron nodded and pressed down on Paul's stomach. Suddenly a huge burp poured out of Paul's mouth. Cameron flinched at the how loud it was, he was right next to Paul and could hardly believe it.  
  
Paul winked at him, "Your turn."  
  
Cameron was speechless for a moment, then he realized that his jeans were feeling uncomfortably tight. He groaned and stood up facing away from Paul.  
  
He waited a good minute before turning back to face Paul, "Okay, just let me get soda, it will help."  
  
Cameron picked up the can, and took another gulp. This time his burp was a little louder but still not as loud as Paul's.  
  
"That's okay keep going." Paul said eagerly.  
  
He started to swallow air, then a burp escaped his lips. It was small and weak, he sighed and tried again. He managed to get two swallows before he burped again. This time the burp was stuck, he strained to let the rest of it out. He hit himself in the stomach and the rest poured out.  
  
It was a brief one, barely noticeable but he knew he was getting somewhere.  
  
He watched as Paul took in more air to demonstrate how it was done. He let out a long loud burp that stretched for at least ten seconds.  
  
He scowled "Stop that, you're distracting me."  
  
Paul smirked "Sorry, I'll stop."  
  
He tied again, he swallowed a huge chuck of air. Suddenly he felt his stomach feel heavy. He groan and rubbed his stomach, he could feel the air inside him.  
  
It was resting in his stomach, ignoring the pain he swallowed more air. He watched a Paul sat and smiled at him.  
  
Finally, he felt the burp rising up to his throat. It spilled past his lips, and to his surprise it came out loud and clear.  
  
Paul smiled at him, "Good, we're making progress."


	6. Chapter 6

Cameron had been practicing with Paul for weeks on end and he had finally perfected his technique. He was proud of his burping talent, and the amount of effort it took for him to reach this level of mastery. He could now follow through Paul's burps with a few of his own. His own burps were loud but not quite the as loud as Paul's, he titled his head back to release another loud burp, even now he was surprised that it had come from him. He had used his new found ability to get other guys to join him in a burp off. It had been a blessing for him, he had in fact capitalized on opportunities he would have for burping contests when Paul wasn't around or readily available.   
  
Sitting with Paul, he watched as Paul ripped another belch right in front of him. He was already hard, rubbing himself under the table. He sucked in a breath and followed with a burp of his own. He was proud of how loud it was, it was marker for the amount of progress he had made. Paul grinned at him "Awesome man, that was really good."   
  
Cameron smiled back, "I'm glad you liked it, thanks for teaching me."   
  
"It's no problem, I don't mind helping out a friend. So I'm inviting over a couple of friends at my house you want to come?"   
  
Cameron nodded, he could hardly refuse an invitation to a party. It was Friday night after all, he had nothing else to occupy his time with, other than look up more burp videos on his laptop.   
  
Paul got into the drivers seat and Cameron slid into the passenger, they drove over to Paul's house which wasn't too far.   
  
They sat and waited in the living room, Paul brought a bottle of soda from the kitchen and sat down the couch. He proceeded to chug the bottle, Cameron watched with eager anticipation as Paul guzzled down the bottle. His throat working as he poured the liquid into his mouth. His Adams apple bobbed up and down as he finished the whole bottle. Cameron stared at him expectantly, as Paulrubbed his stomach slightly.   
  
He felt himself getting harder ever second, he watched as Paul turned in the other direction and let out a huge burp that stretched out for at least 10 seconds. He gasped and tried to hide his awe by following up with a burp of his own. It was loud but a bit short, he thought that would relieve some of his tension but it only increased.   
  
Paul turned to look at him and smiled, "Nice man, you want to go a round?"   
  
Cameron could only nod, they both went into the kitchen and got soda. He watched as Paul drank his down quickly and then wasted no time afterwards by let out another burp. It was short, and he rubbed his stomach again groaning. "It's stuck again." he muttered.   
  
Cameron drank his soda in moderate swallows and proceeded to suck in air into his stomach. He felt the trapped air in his stomach, he felt it rise up towards his chest. He swallowed down a bit more air. He knew that the air was still down in his stomach, he could feel it. He rubbed at his own stomach to try and relieve the pressure. When he finally burped, it was cut short. He knew the rest was inside him, he sat down next to Paul and they nodded in silent agreement.   
  
He swallowed more air but it still wouldn't come up, Paulplaced a hand on his stomach and Cameron placed a hand on Paul's. They both pushed and loud burps came streaming out of their mouth at the exact same time.


	7. Chapter 7

Cameron watched as Paul lay on the couch facing the ceiling, his hand was perched on his stomach which was slightly bloated from the food he had consumed along with a few cans of soda. All of the other guys had left, leaving him alone with Paul. He moved over to Paul and sat down near him. "You okay?" he asked.

Paul nodded and then let out a burp and groaned, he moved his hand down to his stomach and lifted up his shirt and rubbed at it. "This what I get for eating too much." he muttered. Cameron watched as Paul let out another belch and then a groan, rubbing his stomach. He was already turned on, but then again it didn't take that much to arouse him. He watched as sweat glistened on Paul's face, he stared down at his armpits. He saw the two dark patches located under both arms, Paul let another groan and burped again much louder than the previous times. It was longer as well, Cameron gritted his teeth, he didn't want to get an erection around Paul. Even though Paul knew about his fetish and was okay with it, he doubted he would be okay with him getting hard around him. 

He watched as Paul's hand traveled across the hairs on his belly towards his navel, his hand was pressed up against his stomach rubbing at it. Cameron groaned, he was as hard as he could be and that fact that he could barley hide it troubled him. He had a strong urge to go over to Paul and rub on his stomach until he felt better, he should ask permission first. He cautiously made his way over towards Paul until he sat on the edge of the couch right near him. "Mind if I rub your stomach?" he asked uncertain. 

Paul shrugged "Go for it" 

Slowly but surely Cameron placed a hand on Paul bloated stomach, it was so erotic to him in ways that it should not have been. He moved his fingers all along his stomach, up and down and towards his navel. Then he placed his whole hand on Paul's stomach and rubbed it a bit , Paul moved a bit to allow him more access. He moved all along his stomach towards his upper body. He leaned in closer to get a closer look at his upper muscle, he stop short when he met Paul's eyes.

He had seen them before but never this close, they were bright blue and amazing. He was completely entranced by them, he hadn't realized he was much closer then he thought he was. His nose brushed up against Paul's, his other hand was flat on his stomach, he hear a rumbling sound but he was unsure where it was coming from. 

He watched as Paul put a hand over his mouth and turned away, a second later another huge belch came pouring out of Paul's mouth. It lasted for a few seconds before Paul followed it up with another loud burp and groan. When he turned back to face Cameron, he had a huge grin on his face. 

"Was that hot enough for you?


	8. Chapter 8

Cameron stared down at Paul surprised, "Yeah it was, do you think you could do a few more burps for me."

Paul grinned and nodded "Sure, why not? I just hope I'm not sick after this."

He watched as Paul started to take in air, his stomach exposed and his shirt pulled up towards his shoulders. It was a really pleasure to watch Paul at work, he was a true master. With one hand on his stomach, he let out a loud burp that made Cameron flinch slightly, he didn't stop there as he let out another belch right after. He made sure that he groaned with each burp being released. He paused and turned to look at Cameron grinning "Pretty hot right?"

Cameron nodded and said nothing

Cameron hesitated "Do you mind if I jerk off while your burping?"

Paul shrugged "Do whatever you want, I won't stop you."

"Really? Your okay with me getting off to your burps?" Cameron could hardly believe his ears, he never actually thought he would be able to jack off with Paul knowing but he was okay with it?

Paul smiled "It's not that weird man, I just want you to be comfortable around me."

Cameron smiled back and sat in the nearby chair and pulled his pants down around his ankles. He was always amazed at Paul's ability, despite being able to burp well enough on his own, he would never be able to match Paul.

Paul took in more and more air, Cameron watched with his dick in his hand with rapt attention. He getting harder by the moment, he was eager for the sweet release of an orgasm as he watched Paul intake air, his hand over his stomach and then burping over and over again. Cameron noticed that he was after every burp giving an exaggerated sigh and or groan. He then started to burp the alphabet in rapid secession, then he changed up his routine. Cameron was working furiously to come quickly, he was savoring each loud burp.

"Now for the finale." Paul said with a smile. He took in air and then sucked in even more, Cameron watched he was almost ready, he was ready to come now. Then he watched as Paul let out a huge belch that stretched out for several seconds, then stopped right in the middle. Paul raised a finger at Cameron, "Wait for it."

Then the rest of the burp came pouring out of his mouth seconds later, "There it is" Paul said with a satisfied smile, he patted his stomach and rubbed it a bit.

Cameron came finally, he gasped and fell back in his chair as he experienced the intense orgasm and stared up at the ceiling in ecstasy.


End file.
